


Loyal to the end

by Wongywoo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongywoo/pseuds/Wongywoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw her watching him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: characters belong to George RR Martin. 

 

She thought about him often, his face imprinted in her mind. She remembered the first time she saw him, how her heart beat through her chest, how her face burned. She couldn't help herself but watch him. He had accompanied king Robert, specifically watching over Joffrey. She should have been excited for Joffrey and talks of joining the families, but she had been too distracted.

He saw her watching him. The aversion of her eyes, when he caught her. It bugged him. He was used to the gob smacked looks on peoples faces, when they caught sight of his burn, but most didn't dare look twice. But not this high born. She only had eyes for him when his presence was known. He watched her ginger hair flow in the wind, her bright blue eyes that so often caught his. What business did she have watching him? She should know better. 

He saw her walking along the camp with her wolf. She hid her face beneath the hood as he caught her stare again. He approached her, forcing her to stop in her tracks. Lady sat obediently.  
"Not a pretty sight, heh lady Sansa?"  
"I beg pardon, ser" she said timidly  
"Were you never taught not to stare?"  
"I was ser" her head dropped to the floor, she felt the redness inflame her cheeks.  
"Look at me" he said sternly.  
She met his gaze nervously.  
"You could give a man the wrong impression, you ought to be careful, little bird. I know better, but most don't." He looked deeply at her. Sansa nodded her head meekly and watched as he turned he heel and left for guarding duty.  
Sansa forgot what she was doing, until lady suddenly pulled her. She walked back towards the castle, she couldn't believe how she had froze. She must get braver, she told herself over and over. 

A week had passed since that day, she continued to watch him, to admire his frame. Sansa had never seen a man like Sandor Clegane before, perhaps that's what encouraged her interest. 

It was a bright, warm day and Sansa had decided to have a walk around Winterfell. She felt ill at ease with Joffrey around. She had saw the way he treated their staff, she didn't like it. She had to escape his company. She took lady with her, to feel safer. She watched as lady ran along the field. She felt herself relax. She sat on the grass and enjoyed the quite, no shouting, no anxious workers, no brothers fighting, it was a relief. 

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she noticed the clinking of armour. She abruptly sat up and looked around. She saw them. There were 3 Lannister men.  
"Well, well. What do we have here? Another highborn cunt" he chuckled.  
Sansa gasped. She wanted to scream...to shout...to run.  
But nothing would come out of her mouth, her legs wouldn't move, she felt defenceless. She desperately looked around for lady, but there was no sign of her. It dawned on her she hadn't seen lady for a long time.  
"Do you reckon she a fighter? I love it when they fight back"  
He lunged towards her, pinning her with his body weight.  
Sansa felt the sudden air escape her lungs as she screamed. The man placed his sweaty hand over her mouth.  
"You'll be quite it you want to keep these pretty white teeth of yours"  
Sansa listened as the men sniggered. She closed her eyes, she took deep breathes, preparing for the worst.  
Just breathe, just breathe she told herself over and over again as she felt him pull her skirts up.  
It was futile to try and fight back.  
It was in that moment, she heard the unsheathing of a sword. She felt the darkness, invade the sunlight.  
She couldn't open her eyes.  
She froze as she felt the blood splatter, as the man on top of her stilled.  
She felt as the dead weight was pulled off her.  
"It's all right little bird, your safe now"  
She forced her eyes open and saw the remains of 3 dead men at her feet.  
The sight was sickening but the relief washed through her.  
"Let's get back to your castle"  
He bent to grab her. She suddenly lunged forward and hugged him tight.  
The hound froze in his tracks. She loosed her grip and looked into his eyes. He watched as she placed a kiss on his lips.  
He hadn't seen the point in kissing, until that moment, that spark.  
"Thank you"  
He watched the happy tears, spill onto him. "Thank you" she repeated  
"Little bird" she looked up at him "I will keep you as safe, as safe as I can" 

True to his word, Sandor Clegane had saved her more times than she dared count. He saw her through the tyrant king. He helped her escape on the night of black water. He fought battles in her name, to secure Winterfell. He also did, what he said he'd never do. He vowed himself to her. 

Their wedding day had been the happiest in Sansa's memory. She remembered the way he looked at her as she walked down the isle. She remembered the touch of his quivering lips on hers as they sealed their vows with a kiss. She remembered the wedding night. The way he stood before her. His beautiful scarred body. The softness of his skin as he lay with her. He was surprising gentle for a man of his strength. He caressed her like she was the last thing on the world. She slept that night with a smile to her lips. This, she said to herself, is what freedom and happiness is. 

It wasn't long after the wedding, her belly swelled. 6 children in total they had together. He was a natural father, much to the suprise of others. He was fiercely loyal and fiercely protective. He had always been her rock. Now it was her time to follow him. She knew he'd guide her through death too.


	2. The Clegane's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 6 baby Clegane's  
> I couldn't help but add

Disclaimer: characters belong to George RR Martin

No-one had told him, about the love you have for your children. He had watched the discomfort, Sansa faced everyday in pregnancy. She reassured him it would all be worth it. Every night, they would lie together. He cuddled her tight, with a protective hand over her stomach. He loved feeling the babies movement, the strong kicks. It brought a smile, to his lips. He had never felt more in love with Sansa. 

He was there when she laboured, despite the disgruntled midwife, he had told to fuck off, when she requested him to leave. No-one could physically make him leave, good luck to the poor bastard that'll try, he'd said.  
Sansa held onto him when she pushed, squeezing his hands. Her head nested into his shoulder, as she pushed their first child into the world.  
'She's beautiful" he said the moment he clasped eyes on her.  
She had dark ginger hair and grey eyes that reminded him of his own.  
His beautiful Sorsha. The image of her mother.  
Sansa watched as Sandor would hold their daughter tightly, as if she was the last thing in the world. She watched the way he looked at her, the gentle tone he spoke to her in. He was so proud of her when she had taken her first step.  
Sansa remembered him sitting on the floor every night encouraging her to walk toward him. 

She was only one and a half when they told her she was going to be a big sister. He remembered her walking to her mother, pointing to her stomach and kissing it. She was such a sweet little thing.  
Her second labor had gone much quicker than the first. Sandor remembered the moment they saw there son. They couldn't believe his size, he was definitely a Clegane, with the jet black hair. The only part of herself, Sansa saw in him, were his blue eyes. Samson they called him, Sam for short. He was a handful, the moment he was born. But she wouldn't change him.

For the last 4 years, they had lived In Winterfell without issue, everything was calm. Sansa was 4 months into her third pregnancy when the note arrived. A warning from Her brother john, the Bolton's were gaining support, Winterfell in their sights. With a heavy heart, Sandor summoned the men and sent letters to the banner men to prapare for battle. He saw the look on Sansa's face. He watched as she sunk to the chair. Sandor bent on his knee in front of her. He held her hand and soothed it. "Look at me" he insisted shaking her hand. Sansa forced her eyes up, brimming with tears. "I love you, your the only woman I have ever loved and I promise you, I won't leave you like this. I will be here for the labor, I swear it." Sansa lunged forward and held him tight. Her face resting on his shoulder "Dont you dare leave me, I can't do this without you" As she released him from the hug, she looked deeply in his eyes. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, urgently, deeply. He pulled himself from her lips and stroked her stomach, "Daddy will be back for you" Sansa worried for Sandor everyday, she heard no news. Her nerves were on edge. But true to his word, He came back to her. She remembered hearing the heavy foot steps in the hall. She made her way their and saw him. The emotions poured out of her at once. He ran to her, deep in embrace, she wouldn't let go. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their chambers. "Are the kids okay?" "There sleeping" she said weakly "I missed you so damn much" They lay together, he kissed every part of her. They made love, like it was the last time, they would. Afterwards, she held him tight. He'd never leave her again. It was later the next day, her labour started. Thankfully, it went straight forward. She felt relief when she saw Sandor cuddle his new son and stroke his rusty hair. They named him Arthur, art for short. The three of them cuddled close that night. The months he had been gone, she feared this moment would never happen, so she relished in the moment. 

4 years had passed since that night, and two more children followed, Alexander and Aoife. Alexander was a Clegane through and through. Aoife had dark hair and greys eyes but favoured her mothers looks. They thought they had finished their family. There three boys were hard work, they had gone through many helpers and nannies. But they wouldn't have it any other way. Sansa loved how Sandor took charge of them. After a morning of fighting she remembered Sandor shouting  
"Right, come on lads, time to knacker you out"

Sandor would take them to the training yard.  
He would teach them, how to fight with blunted swords- of course Sansa was none the wiser. He even taught their eldest Sorsha, only a fool would raise a girl unprotected like Sansa's parents had.  
Sandor took great pride in watching his children learn. Sam was 9, he learnt the fighting moves with ease, he showed promise as a fighter. He was also very tall for his age, Sandor was sure he would be bigger than him. Art was a clever fighter, more of a thinker. Sandor could imagine him being a commander and leading. Alex was only 5, but he followed Art around. He loved playing with the blunted swords, it was a good job Sansa didn't know he thought. Every so often when they didn't use the swords, he would take Aoife to the training yard, he watched in delight as she would run after her brothers. She was destined to be like the boys, her eyes light up when she saw them fight.  
When he returned that night, he ordered the nannies to wash and put them to bed. He saw Sansa leaving the bathroom, looking pale. "Everything okay?" He said concerned  
"Just feeling a little sick, it's the time of year for bugs, how were they in the training yard?"  
"Sansa, no one is ill, we'll get the dr out in the morning" he said sturbbanly  
"That's not necessary" she said firmly  
He gave her that look, she relented and lay on the bed.  
"The boys were good on the training yard, there good lads. I swear Aoife will be one of them, the way she runs after them, only 5 but tough as nails" he said proudly  
He pulled his clothes off, flung them to the floor and cuddled along side her. 

It was the next morning after the dr's visit they had a shock.  
"Congratulations are in order lady Clegane, your about 3 months along, I'd say"  
As the dr left, Sansa looked up at Sandor "how? We have been careful"  
"Err, little confession, Sansa"  
She looked at him with a frown  
"I wasn't careful on our anniversary, but I thought we'd be okay, just the once"  
Sansa laughed at him "apparently not"  
He lay beside her and placed his hand on her tummy "in the words of John Arryn, the seed is strong" 

Sansa's 6th pregnancy took it toll. She spend many afternoons sleeping and demanded daily massages of her hips-they pained her. She went into labor one month early. The birth was long and very painful, the babe facing the wrong way. But Sandor was there for her, he rubbed her back, he guided her through each push.  
He breathed through the pain of his fingers being crushed. The baby cried the moment he was born. Compared to their others he was small a tiny 7 pound. The midwife wrapped him in blankets and placed him next to Sansa.  
"So your the one that's caused all this fuss." She said as she stroked his hook nose. He was the most like his father. Dennison they named him, Denny for short. He was a very loveable baby, he'd nuzzle Into Sandor's chest and hold his little finger.  
The moment he could crawl, he crawled after his father. 

Sansa and Sandor had 6 children in total. They had gone through many nannies, heard the potter patter of many feet, nursed many wounds. They had watched in pride as they learnt and became independent people.  
Sorsha had became the beauty of the North, she married a good man, Sandor saw to that. He was so sad as he waked her down the isle, she looked like her mother on their wedding day. As the years passed, she gave them 5 grand children- the Clegane features dominant.  
Their three sons, had stuck together. They fought for Winterfell and were in Winterfells small council. The three were prize fighters. All 3 married and had 20 children between them. They were known as the 3 Clegane's, Sam had made the height of Gregor, Art stood just shorter than Sandor, Alex just above. Together, they cleaned the Clegane name, as they were skilled fighters and fought for justice.  
Aoife was to marry soon, Sandor dreaded the day he would walk her down the isle. He'd miss her sarcasm and wit. It would be so hard saying goodbye.  
Denny, there last born was a teenager. He would squire for his father. He looked the most like his father, they had the closet relationship. He had been the best behaved Clegane boy, he had never fit in with his brothers. Denny could fight, but he took no joy in it, he loved training the horses and making armour. Sansa was convinced he'd be a bachelor for life. But Sandor knew better. 

 

No-one had thought a man like Sandor would be accepted in the north, but he was. No one had expected him to be a good father, but he'd made sure he had been. No one had expected Sansa to love a man like him, but she did, unconditionally. They loved each other, they raised 6 children to become balanced adults. Sandor had never expected a life like this and today Sansa and Sandor celebrated there 50th wedding anniversary, in delight.  
He raised his glass "Here's to our love, that will always conquer".  
They both took a hearty swig and held each other close. This was life, this was freedom.

Later that year he passed cuddling her and now it was her turn to follow. She feared going alone. But she did need to worry. 

As she closed her eyes, she saw him.  
He brushed her hair back from her face.  
There eyes connected  
She saw right through him, and him through her  
"I missed you" she remembered his voice with delight in her heart  
"Come with me San" he held his hand out to her  
Their souls contacted and connected.  
They gelled together  
Drifted through the sky,  
Burned together and  
Melted into one  
And branched off to form.....  
Two parts of the same person. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
The 6 Clegane babies :  
Sorsha (saw sha)  
Samson  
Arthur  
Alexander  
Aoife (ee fa)  
Dennison


End file.
